Renaciendo
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Ranma, ...... la vida de un chico que cambia con el regreso de su madre, ...... salva a Harry!" - Crossover de ranma 12 con Harry Potter, .. tuve que volver a subirlo! sorry! por el titulo! n.nUUU


Hi!!!! Me da un gusto enorme el escribir mi primer fic de esta sección de anime(en cuestión de Ranma ½) ya tenia ganas de escribir un fic de esta serie de la cual me enamore cuando transmitieron un capitulo especial en navidad, hace ya muchos años ... el dia de hoy se me vino la inspiración para escribir al fin sobre de lo que tratara esta serie, .. de una vez les digo que sera un crossover ... solo que aun no les puedo decir con quien!!! ^_^  
  
Ranma: ¿¿cómo esta eso??? Primero osas escribir de nuestra vida y ahora no puedes decirnos con quien compartiremos créditos, ... eres una chica con una mente muy desquiciada ... ¬_¬  
  
Akane: no seas grosero Ranma!!! .... te digo ... nunca puedes ser un caballero!!! ¬¬**  
  
Nabiki: aqui van de nuevo!!! u_u  
  
Akane: el empezó!!! =/  
  
Ranma: ¿¿yo?? ,¿quién fue la tonta que se metió en una conversación privada??? =/  
  
Akane: deja de ser tan pelado y ridículo!!! Yo solo trataba de ayudar a ...... =/  
  
Kokoro: YA BASTA LOS DOS!!!! – la parejita se calla – es increíble!!! ... – suspiro – jamás creí que el lidiar con ustedes fuera mas difícil que con Hana o Kaede ... – levantando la vista y los brazos al cielo- Buda, .. por favor, .. ayúdame!!! ;_;  
  
Ranma: oye, .. no exageres, .. mira, .. tratare de no pelear tanto con Akane si tanto te molesta!!! Asi que ya no ta preocupes quieres??? n_nUUU  
  
Akane: siii, .. yo tambien pondré de mi parte, .. ya veras que todo se solucionara ... .__.U  
  
Nabiki: y nosotros les creeremos ¬¬   
  
Ranma y Akane: ¡¡¡Nabiki!!! Ò_Ò  
  
Nabiki: ¡¡que?? Yo solo dije la verdad!!!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: ya!! No comiencen de nuevo, ... bien ... solo que Ranma 1/2 , no me pertenece, ... ese honor se lo lleva la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi!!! ^_^  
  
Ranma: pero este fic si es de Kokoro .... ^_^  
  
Akane: Asi que disfruten este fic así como nosotros ... ^_^  
  
Nabiki: y sin mas que agregar, creo que todos podemos decir ... ^_^  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡cooomenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamoooooooooooooooosssssss!!!! ^0^  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Aceptando un Destino"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 1.- "El Regreso de Nodoka"  
  
Era una calurosa noche en la ciudad de Nerima, el clima parecia dar la bienvenida a una de las estaciones mas bochornosas del año, ...... en el dojo Tendo parecia un verano mas, en especial para un joven practicante de artes marciales, quien no se imaginaba del cambio radical que su vida daría dentro de muy poco .......  
  
- HYAAAHHHH ........ha ... .... vamos Ranma .... deja de defenderte y atácame, .. no soy tan débil!!! – la peliazul atacaba incesantemente al chico de trenza tratando inútilmente de que este la atacara ....   
  
-¿¿acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que si ataco te lastimaría??? – le responde el chico, esquivando fácilmente los ataques de su prometida ....  
  
-como si necesitara de tus cuidados!!! Hyaaaaaa – la chica lanza una patada que Ranma detiene y con uso de su fuerza hace caer a la chica y colocarse encima de ella ...  
  
- gane – dice tranquilamente  
  
-esta bien, .. ya ganaste, ... pero ya quítateme de encima!!! .  
  
-como gustes -_- - Ranma se quito de encima de ella y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del dojo – iré a tomar un baño y despues saldré a tomar un paseo ... hasta luego .... – Ranma sale dejando a una triste Akane ....   
  
-Ranma ..... ¿¿por qué sigues triste??? – suspira y se va con su familia quien se encuentra viendo televisión ....   
  
- oye Akane, ...- le comenta la mediana de las Tendo - te llamo Nuri y pidió que por favor le llamaras cuando pudieras, … al parecer tiene algo que decirte ….  
  
-gracias Nabiki, ... le llamare despues de la cena .... – en ese momento entra Kasumi con sendas bandejas de comida ...  
  
-sera mejor que ya se sienten, que la cena se enfría ....^_^  
  
-gracias hija, .. creo que ya podemos comenzar ...^_^  
  
-si, jajajajaja, .. absolutamente todo se ve delicioso Tendo, como siempre!!! ^_^  
  
-por supuesto Saotome, ... mi hija es una gran cocinera ..... – ante este comentario ambos hombre comienzan a reír como siempre ...  
  
- oye Akane, ... ¿¿dónde esta Ranma?? ¿¿acaso no piensa bajar a cenar??   
  
-al parecer no Kasumi, .. en el dojo me dijo que se iba a tomar un baño y que luego saldría a pasear ...  
  
-¿¿en serio?? Ya lleva dias que hace lo mismo .. si sigue así va a enfermar ......  
  
- no te preocupes Kasumi, .. estoy segura que Ranma tendrá sus razones para comportarse así ....  
  
- ¿¿tu crees Nabiki?? Es que me preocupa la actitud que ha tenido estos últimos dias ….  
  
- no te extrañes hermana, .. es solo que ... Ranma necesita tiempo para pensar ....  
  
-si tu lo dices ..... – todos comienzan a cenar mientras una preocupada Akane mira el pequeño estanque de su patio, tratando de ver si así logra entender a su prometido .....  
  
Mientras tanto en un parque cercano a la casa de los Tendo, .. un muchacho pensaba de su vida ......... habia pasado poco tiempo de haber visto por primera vez a su madre y ahora se arrepentía del hecho de no poder haberle dicho la verdad ....  
  
- supongo, ... que por algo sucedió ...... ya no se ni que pensar con tantas cosas, ..... si tan solo .... si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo ... seria tan feliz ...... pero, .. eso es imposible, ella no volverá, .. y si lo hace ... sera dentro de mucho tiempo ...... – suspira y voltea a ver al cielo, donde ve una estrella fugaz – deseo ... que mi madre me hable de mi y de mi familia ...... – mmmmmmmmm .......... supongo que esperare a que la estrella haga su trabajo ... – y así el chico ojiazul se queda mirando las estrellas hasta entrada la madrugada ......  
  
A la mañana siguiente .......  
  
-ya me voy, papa, hasta luego tío, .. nos vemos hermana, .... regreso hasta la tarde!!! @_@ – y la chica sale corriendo  
  
- espera Akane ...... – la mayor de las Tendo solo ve el rastro de polvo que su hermana ha dejado ..... – ya se fue, .. ni modo .... – regresa al interior de la casa donde ve a Ranma y a Nabiki desayunando ... – oye Ranma, ... ¿¿por qué Akane salió tan apresurada???  
  
-lo que pasa es que hoy le toca la limpieza del salón ... - y continua comiendo   
  
- ahh, vaya, .. ya entiendo ..... bueno, mejor comenzare a lavar la ropa mientras ustedes terminan de desayunar ... ^_^   
  
-oye Ranma, .... – el aludido voltea a ver a la Tendo – no creo que debas desvelarte hasta tarde en el parque, ... quien sabe que te podría pasar .... ¬¬  
  
- no te preocupes Nabiki yo se defenderme de ...... – de repente se sobresalta y se levanta de la mesa ... – oye ... ¿¿cómo sabes a donde voy todas las noches??? Ò_O  
  
- de hecho, ..... – contesta tranquilamente – yo solo dije que no deberías desvelarte hasta tarde en el parque, ... no mencione que fueran todas las noches ni que en todas fueran en el parque ... ¬_¬  
  
-eeehhh, O_O ........ creo que ...... ya le regué, .. ¿¿verdad??? n_nUUU  
  
-definitivamente, ... si ... u_uU  
  
- mmmm ..... ¿piensas delatarme??? O_o  
  
- no, .... porque se la razón por la cual lo haces .... u_u  
  
-gracias,.... u///u  
  
-no tienes porque ... y si me disculpas –deja su tazón – ya termine y me tengo que ir .... ¡¡nos vemos!!! ^_^   
  
- adios ...... O_O - Ranma termina su desayuno y tambien se va, y mientras sale coriendo hacia su escuela, ... una sombra, con la silueta de mujer, lo observa hasta perderse de vista ....  
  
- mi querido Ranma, ... ya volví, ... y solo vine a decirte la verdad .... – acto seguido desparece misteriosamente .....  
  
en la escuela ..... ( 4 horas despues ... )  
  
- oye Ranma – el descanso ha llegado - ¿¿por qué tardaste tanto??  
  
- llegue temprano Akane ¬¬ - le contesta mientras le entrega su almuerzo ....  
  
- gracias,- toma su almuerzo olvidado - ... si, pero, debiste haber llegado antes, ... ¿¿qué fue lo que te entretuvo???  
  
- nada, ... solo platique un rato con Nabiki para matar el tiempo y luego salí de casa y luego .... – se detiene reflexionando lo que va a decir - .... ¿¿sabes algo Akane???  
  
-dime .... -_-  
  
-cuando salía de casa, ... me pareció, .... mmmm.... vas a pensar que estoy loco pero .... me pareció sentir la presencia de mi mama ....   
  
-¿¿de tu mama??? ..... Ranma ..... se que te gustaría estar con ella, .. pero lo que dices es ridículo .... tu mama no se encuentra en Nerima!!!! O_O  
  
- mejor no ta hubiera dicho nada ¬¬  
  
-lo siento Ranma, .. pero, ... debes admitir, que lo que me has dicho, ... suena .... hum ... demasiado increíble .....   
  
-supongo, .... – y comienza a comer al igual que su compañera, y murmura despues ... – solo que , ... tenia esperanzas ..... – la chica no lo escucha y ambos siguen comiendo hasta que el tiempo del descanso termina y donde vuelven a sus clases, ....  
  
Al mismo tiempo en la casa Tendo una conversación se daba, en donde dos personas hablaban del destino de cierta dinastía Saotome .....  
  
- me estas diciendo – comentaba Genma – que ... ¿¿solo has venido hasta aquí para contarle algo tan delicado a Ranma???  
  
- se que no te parece Genma, - le comenta Nodoka – pero ya esta decidido, ... tu sabias que este momento llegaría, ... me escribieron específicamente para que el se enterara de una vez por todas de la verdad ....  
  
- Asi que lo haces porque te lo piden, .... eso no es justo ....  
  
- la mujer golpea la mesa- tampoco es justo que tu lo apartaras de su destino solo porque tu querías!!!! Entiéndelo de una vez, .... el destino de Ranma es inevitable y el tiene que ir a luchar y a saber la verdad, ... y esta vez no existirá razón para impedir que yo le diga la verdad!!! – para este punto la mujer comienza a enfurecer, dejando a un hombre temeroso que solo asiente ante lo que ya es imposible luchar ....  
  
- esta bien, .... pero que quede claro que yo solo quise lo mejor para el ....  
  
- suavizando sus facciones – lo se, .. y el lo entenderá, .... ya veras que a pesar de todo el sabrá salir adelante ....  
  
- esta bien, ... ahora lo que queda es .... ¿¿cómo ayudarlo a aprender algo que no recuerda saber???  
  
- tu no te preocupes ...... yo estaré aquí para ayudarle, ... y según se Nabiki tambien le ayudara, ....   
  
-Akane , .... ¿¿ella sabe de esto??  
  
-tengo entendido que lo básico, ... así que tambien ella ira, como la prometida de Ranma que es ....  
  
-siendo así, ..... veremos como lo toma Ranma al enterarse ....  
  
-ya lo veremos ....  
  
5:00 p.m , entrada del hogar Tendo,  
  
-te digo Akane que no fue mi culpa!!!!   
  
-pues la situación en la que te encontrabas no decía lo mismo!!!  
  
-porque fue un accidente, ...¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?? – entran y se dirigen a la mesa donde Ranma queda en silencio al ver a la mujer que desde hacia noches le quitaba el sueño ....  
  
-hola Ranma, .... es un placer volver a verte hijo .... ^_^  
  
- ma..... ma .... mama!!! ¿¿qué haces aquí??? O_O  
  
==============fin del capitulo 1 ==============================  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿y que les pareció el primer capitulo??? ^_^  
  
Ranma: para ser una novata, .. no eres tan mala!!!! ^_^  
  
Akane: se ve que te gusta escribir!!! ^_^  
  
Nabiki: yo opino que bien pudo ser mejor!!! ¬¬  
  
Todos: O_O  
  
Nabiki: .... pero esta bien así!!! ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: gracias!!! ^//////^  
  
Ranma: por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ..... ¡¡¡ dejen reviews!!!! ;_;  
  
Akane: y así la autora sera muy feliz!!!! ^_^ ...... sin mencionar nosotros!!! ¬_¬  
  
Nabiki: Asi que no sean malvados y dejen reviews al leer este fic!!!! .  
  
Kokoro: nos vemos pronto ..... Matta Ne!!! ^0^ 


End file.
